


A Little Bit Of Magic And Mayhem

by 13Kat13



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All The Ships, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Kat13/pseuds/13Kat13
Summary: “Bitches and bitchettes,” Victor says, turning to address the camera, and then does a flourish that’s worthy of any Disney princess, “welcome, to Disney World.”“You mean my personal hell,” a voice says, and the camera turns to catch Chris lowering his sunglasses slightly to look over them at the palace with raised eyebrows. “You and I don’t belong in places with this much plastic, Victor.”[Jesus we're on part nine of the YouTubers AU. The gang goes to Disney World for Yurio's birthday. Fluff and fuckery ensues.]





	A Little Bit Of Magic And Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This was at the [request](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/post/181134880930/whispering-disney-land-for-the-youtuber-gays) from the lovely [get-out-of-my-school](https://get-out-of-my-school.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. You can send me prompts requests and see more of my writing on Tumblr at any time :)

The vlog starts with a shot of Victor walking over to stand in front of what is obviously the Cinderella Palace in Disney World, Florida. He looks thoroughly out of place in his oversized designer sunglasses and lightweight, perfectly tailored mack, which has been left open to show the crisp white shirt he’s wearing along with a pair of skinny black jeans.

 

“Bitches and bitchettes,” Victor says, turning to address the camera, and then does a flourish that’s worthy of any Disney princess, “welcome, to Disney World.”

 

“You mean my personal hell,” a voice says, and the camera turns to catch Chris lowering his sunglasses slightly to look over them at the palace with raised eyebrows. “You and I don’t belong in places with this much plastic, Victor.”

 

“Be nice,” Phichit scolds, coming into shot to bump his hip against Chris’. “It’s Yurio’s birthday treat.”

 

“And you didn’t have to come, perv.”

 

The camera pans to show a scowling Yuri, walking with his usual slightly hunched shoulders, Otabek walking along beside him.

 

“I think it’ll be great fun, Yurio,” Yuuri’s voice says from behind the camera, though all Yuri does in response is scowl deeper.

 

“Listen up sluts,” a woman’s voice says, and the camera pans again to show a redhead woman only seen when Yuuri and Victor are filming at Victor’s rink or at social gatherings.

 

Mila Babicheva is dressed in a pair of chic, black dungarees and a cropped t-shirt, with a light spring jacket throw over the top. Georgi Popovich is beside her, looking around the park with a vague sort of interest.

 

“We can go no further without the proper attire, so don’t even speak to me until you’re wearing mouse ears. Move out.”

 

“Christ,” Phichit says, looking thrilled by Mila’s firey attitude, and tugs Chris along with him to follow her.

 

Chris throws Victor one last baleful look, but goes along. Then Victor’s bouncing up to Yuuri and grabbing his hand.

 

“Come on, muffin, we’ve got to get mouse ears!”

 

Victor, for all of his stylish wardrobe and love of fancy restaurants and holidays, has about the same excitability levels as a child. He trots along happily next to Yuuri, jabbering about what they should do first.

 

The video cuts to show Victor trying on pair after pair of ears in multiple styles, pouting at himself in the shop mirror before tossing each pair away. Yuuri can be seen behind him in the mirror, holding the camera and wearing his own pair of ears, which are sparkly pink and obviously chosen by Victor.

 

Victor finally settles on pair of iridescent ears, that catch the sunlight and change from pink to silver to blue as he turns his head. Phichit’s donned a sparkly purple pair so “we can be matching, Yuuri!” and Chris is in a red pair.

 

Yuri, predictably, has gone for leopard print and Otabek is in plain black. Georgi is in a pair of _Frozen_ themed ears, but Mila may take the cake for hers, which have little square mirrors all over them, like little disco balls. Victor pouts when he sees them and whines at Yuuri about not having the prettiest ears.

 

“It’s a good thing you’re the prettiest person then, isn’t it?” Yuuri says, making Victor positively glow.

 

Yuuri gets tugged into shot, the camera slightly shaky as Victor kisses him, both of them smiling into it.

 

“Let’s get ready to _scream!”_ Yuri hollers, and grabs Otabek’s hand, taking off towards Big Thunder Mountain.

 

“Sounds sexual,” Chris says to Phichit, quietly enough so Yuri doesn’t hear him and making Phichit instantly dissolve into a fit of the giggles.

 

The video is cut with scenes of the park as they walk through it, Victor acting as unintentional tour guide as every time he sees something new he has to point at it and tell Yuuri about it.

 

Victor screams a lot on Big Thunder Mountain, his hands still clutching the safety strap tightly as the ride comes to a stop. Yuuri has to gently pry him out and take him for ice cream to calm his nerves. Phichit manages to catch a cute shot of Yuuri wiping ice cream off Victor’s cheek, which makes Victor go all soft and snuggle up to Yuuri with a besotted look.

 

They go on the teacups next because, as Yuri points out, it’s only as wild as you make it. And Yuri makes sure it’s wild. They go screaming around as Yuri, Phichit and Chris spin them as fast as they can.

 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri shouts over the weird music and the screaming, Otabek filming him as he clings to Victor’s arm. “I think the g-force is going to suck my brains out.”

 

“Rude. That’s my job,” Victor replies, causing blonde Yuri to briefly stop wrenching the wheel round and smack him on the arm as Chris cackles.

 

They get hot dogs and Victor and Yuuri split off to see the animals while the others go on the more scary rides.

 

“Pussy,” Yuri snorts when Victor announces their plan.

 

“I literally bought your plane ticket here,” Victor sniffs.

 

Phichit has a vlog that follows the group that goes on the scary rides, which consists mainly of screaming and Chris managing to make about twelve Disney related sex jokes, which culminates in Yuri throwing a water bottle at his head.

 

Victor and Yuuri’s vlog is cuter, with Victor excitedly telling Yuuri all the facts he knows about the animals, which turns out to be quite a few as “David Attenborough is the one true good person, muffin, it’s rude not to listen to him and soon we’ll have to start sacrificing people to keep him alive”.

 

All this makes Yuuri look at him in such a fond way whenever he manages to get himself in the shot as well as Victor, and ends with Yuuri pulling Victor in for a kiss and whispering “I love you so much, you big fucking dork.”

 

Victor looks giddy and silly after that and seems to forget his facts about tamarins.

 

They meet back up with the others after a while, and the day ends with them watching the fireworks. Because Phichit is President Of The Victuuri Fanclub, he subtly films the married couple sat watching the fireworks, holding hands. Yuuri is resting his head on Victor’s shoulder, who’s resting his head on top of Yuuri’s, their faces lit up by the kaleidoscope of colours.

 

Victor turns his head and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s hair, whispering something to him that the camera doesn’t pick up. Yuuri smiles and looks up at him, and then kisses him softly.

 

Phichit squeals behind the camera. The fans leave unintelligible key smashes in the comments. Chris leaves another Disney related sex joke. Yuri yells.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [send me prompts and scream with me](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you for all the love this series has received, it makes me really very happy :)


End file.
